The King's Game
by KaminaGirl
Summary: The Training Soldiers have a week off from training and decide to have fun late in the night. Simple one-shot.


"Come on, Marco, or you're going to be branded as a wuss," Jean exclaimed while trying to drag Marco out of the cabins with the boys. It was their only week off from training this year and tonight, Eren was telling the guys that the girls wanted to play a game that Mikasa had heard of.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll come with you guys," Marco finally gave up and raced up ahead to the front of the group.

The group of boys who decided to venture out to the girl's cabin consisted of Eren, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, Thomas, Jean, and Marco. Sadly, no matter how much Eren tried to convince him, Armin decided to stay behind in the cabin and read a book. Typical of Armin.

Silently, the boys tip-toed past the head teacher's cabin and onwards to the girl's cabin with the door slightly cracked opened. There was a girl's hand lightly pressed between the two doors, telling that they were welcome to come inside. It was Mikasa's hand.

Jean, who still had a mega crush on Mikasa, was trying his best to hold in his excitement in at the sight of her hand but all of the boys could clearly see it bright as day. Everyone but Sasha already knew how much Jean loved Mikasa.

Ignoring Jean for now, the boys entered the girl's cabin, thankfully, unprotected. The girls who were going to play this game was Christa, Ymir, Annie, Sasha, and Mikasa, of course.

"So what this game called again?" Connie asked despite the fact that the guys have been talking about so much earlier.

"It's called the King's Game. It's like Truth or Dare in a way." Mikasa briefly explained while secretly taking a glance to see if Eren was watching at how responsible she was but was disappointed to see he was looking the other way.

"Well, enough with this chit chat, let's play! Let's play!" Ymir exclaimed as she took her seat on the floor next to Christa and laid her arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Ymir, don't get too excited!" Christa protested.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Ymir apologized. Agreeing with Ymir, the rest of them also took their seat on the floor. With all of them ready, Mikasa took out a bowl filled with folded pieces of paper.

First round, everyone prayed inside their head to be the king while grabbing a folded piece of paper in the bowl.

"Who's the King?" they all shouted together and then cautiously opened their paper.

"Yahoo! It's me!" screamed Sasha as she raised her paper in the air for everyone to see. Just like she said, it really did have the king symbol on it.

Calming down, Sasha licked her lips as she scanned around the room to see who should be her victim. Well, she wasn't the best guesser, so it really didn't matter what person she picked.

"Hmmm…, let's see….., Number 4!" Connie almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that, after all he was number 4. Cold sweat started to build up on his face and it multiplied as he saw the drool coming out Sasha.

"Steal the biggest steamed potato from the kitchen for the king to eat!" "WHAT?!"

Immediately, everyone's eyes including Sasha's shifted to Connie's outburst as it was now clear to everyone who number 4 was. Sasha was slightly disappointed that it turned out to be Connie since she was aiming for Mikasa but didn't mind in the end. Connie was seriously depressed about this and didn't even try to hide it. Then, suddenly, he felt someone's arm on his shoulder. It was Reiner.

"Good luck out there, man," Reiner said to Connie for encouragement.

"GOSH DANGIT! I just hope I don't get caught!" Connie screamed and with that, he left to go on his mission.

"So, should we continue?" Annie coldheartedly asked and everyone nodded. They all placed their pieces of paper back into the bowl. Once all the papers were in the bowl, Mikasa shuffled with it for a bit and then put it back on the floor for Round Two.

"Who's the King?"

"SWEET! It's me!" exclaimed Ymir,

She grinned mischievously at the both the boys and girls. Everyone was on the edge except for Christa, who trusted Ymir a bit more than the other did. I mean, who knows what kind of scheme she was cooking up? With a slight chuckle, she finally made a decision.

"Number 5 has to kiss Number 2 on the cheek!"

Jeans face instantly lit up at Ymir's request. He was Number 2 and maybe if fate was on his side…? Jean stared intensely at Mikasa, waiting for her to reveal that she was Number 5. Then, suddenly, in the corner of his ear, he heard,

"Uhhh… Who's Number 2?" It was Marco.

_Well, everyone must be curious by now who is gonna kiss and who. Maybe Mikasa actually too shy to admit she's Number 5. I gotta be a gentleman and say my number first._

"I'm Number 2 Marco!" Jean proudly admitted as he slipped a wink to Mikasa. However, she didn't react at all to it. On the hand, Marco was looking at him strangely, though he didn't know why. Finally, Marco spoke out.

"Oh, well this is kind of awkward but…, I'm Number 5."

Jean froze in shock and lost his words to speak. Thanks to Ymir now, he has to be kissed by his best friend and right in front of his crush. He was certain that Jaeger was sure to bring it up as much as he could. Everyone was already starting to giggle at

_Quick, is there any way out of this?_

Jean swung his head to door and sadly found it blocked by Sasha and Annie. Scanning the room for another exit, he soon realized that he couldn't escape any of his comrades' eyes. Then, he felt something on his shoulder. It was very warm and so familiar.

Before he was able to turn around to see what it was, something with the same amount of warmth pressed up on his right cheek. It was slightly rough but so soft, almost as soft as pure silk. It was also wet but not so damp like a dog after being in 5 minutes in heavy rain, it was more like a very weak sponge.

It was Marco's lips that were pressed up against his cheek. It lasted only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. During that few seconds, everyone held their breath in shock even Ymir who just said that order as a joke. No one would've guessed that Marco would actually do it, but he did.

After a few seconds, Marco released his lips from Jean's cheek and immediately buried his face away from everyone.

"Alright, I did it Ymir, can we please move on?" he said in a muffled voice.

The rest of them except Jean passed glances at each other in silence, wondering if what and finally Christa spoke up.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Would you boys please go back to your cabin?"

Eren, Reiner, Bertolt, and Thomas look at each other once more and then they all nodded in agreement to Christa request.

"Come on, Jean," The rest of the guys said before they left which brought Jean back to reality.

"Ok," he replied and turned over to Marco. Jean shook him to grab his attention. "We gotta go, Marco."

Still staying silent, Marco got up and zipped out of there. Jean slowly left out there as well, making sure he kept his distance to Marco. As he glanced at Marco, he felt a bit of sorrow.

_Man, I should talk to him before it's too late._

Before Marco opened the door to the boy's dorm, Jean tightly grasped his shoulder to stop. His face instantly became flustered when Jean touched him.

"Do mind if we talk about… that….. ummm…. Kiss?"

His eyes glanced down at the floor with a hint of sorrow but quickly bounced back at Jean with a silent nod. Letting go of Marco's shoulder, he leaned back on the boy's dorm wall.

"Look, I'm going to this quick. Why don't we just forget about that whole thing and just go back to being best friends as we used to be?" Jean suggested. Marco gasped at the suggestion but quickly transformed his dropped jaw into a tiny smile.

"Ok, let's just hope the others can do the same," Marco replied while holding out his hand.

"I'm sure Jaeger won't let go of it for me," Jean angrily complained as he grabbed Marco's hand and shook it in agreement. Marco let out a tiny adorable chuckle at Jean's response.

"I'll try to keep him from doing it."

And with everything solved, Jean and Marco went back into the cabin and said goodbye to this very crazy night.

The En-

"Hey, wait, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! DON'T YOU DARE END THIS FANFICTION WITHOUT ME!" Oh, yeah, so Connie got caught by the head teacher and had to serve detention tomorrow and all that stupid crap. " Huh? DO YOU ENJOY MY MISERY, KaminaGirl?" Nah, I just don't care about you right now and most of the readers don't as well.

THE END


End file.
